


Home on the Remains

by them_bonez



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Planet Lehon | Rakata Prime (Star Wars), Teasing, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: This is a found family fluff short story with Maul, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka. They are on their way to a special gala on the mostly deserted planet Lehon/Rakata Prime.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Star Wars Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Home on the Remains

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Valentine's Day gift for @abnaxus on Tumblr <3

“You can’t possibly be thinking of wearing that.” Kenobi gestured towards Maul’s open chest tunic. It was made of sheer silk and trimmed in leather, black as the deep space their ship was soaring through. A shadow of his bright red skin could be seen through the soft silk.

“I’ll have you know, Kenobi,” Maul smoothed the fabric over his torso, “this is designer apparel right here. The finest in the galaxy.”

Kenobi rolled his eyes and adjusted his own brown robes, tying a decorative tan belt around his waist.

“Must the Sith always be so orchidaceous?”

Maul hissed back at Kenobi.

“You know I haven’t been a Sith in years, Master Jedi.” Kenobi ignored him, while he fluffed his hair in the mirror. “You look ridiculous.” 

Maul made his way out of the room. Kenobi was still ignoring him and it was no fun to bicker with him if he wouldn’t bite back. Ahsoka walked past him into the room, blocking his exit. She gave the Zabrak an up and down glance and cocked an eyebrow.

“And you don’t look ridiculous? You know we aren’t going to a funeral, right Maul?”

Maul huffed and shoulder checked Ahsoka on his way out of the room. He made his way to his private quarters. A clearing of mind was in order. All this naysaying from the Jedi was wearing his nerves thin.

To think that he was able to even cohabitate with them at all was a conundrum that still puzzled his mind at times. All he had known was hate for the Jedi, especially Kenobi. Now he was starting to feel something - something twisted up inside of him softening his hard edges and patching up his broken hearts. He resisted. It was too much too fast. He couldn’t change all that there was about himself, or else, what would be left?

_**Knock Knock** _

“Yes,” Maul answered.

“Hey, it’s me. Can I borrow one of your black robes?”

Maul opened the door and let Anakin enter.

“All my robes are black and why can’t you wear one of your own?”

“I left one on Padme’s ship and the other one is dirty.”

“You only have 2 robes?”

“Yeah, how many do you have?”

Maul opened his closet to reveal a sea of black tunics and robes.

“Many. Take your pick.”

Anakin went through his closet looking at all the former Sith’s luxurious robes. He ran his fingers down the textured fabric and seams, trying to find the perfect one for the occasion. Maul let him take his time and sat at his small table reading a book.

At last, Anakin found one he was content with and pulled it out of the closet. He draped it over his arm and turned towards the seated Zabrak.

“What are you reading?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing, a book about fighting styles. Trying to brush up while I can.”

“Mm, right. Well, I was thinking about that problem you had with your legs, the clicking. And I might know how to fix it if you’d like me to take a look.”

“What problem? There’s no problem! I do all my own repairs anyway.”

“Yeah, I figured as much. I wrote down a schematic of where I think the problem is and how to fix it so that you can do it yourself.” Anakin handed Maul a folded up piece of paper. Maul’s intense amber eyes bore into him looking for some negative, mocking undertone to the Jedi’s actions. All he found was genuine friendliness pouring back at him through the Force. He reached out for the paper and snatched it down placing it underneath his book.

“I will take a look, but I’m sure it’s something I’ve already tried.”

Anakin smirked and left Maul’s quarters, the door hissing shut behind him.

\--------

Lehon’s aquamarine atmosphere illuminated the ship’s walls where it poured in from the viewports. They were close to landing and excitement for the gala filled the recycled air of their ship.

Maul entered the lounge where Ahsoka was primping herself in the small mirror. She let out a long sigh and sat on the bench with a look of disappointment on her face.

“Now what’s this all about then?” Maul questioned her.

“It’s nothing. I just.. There's something missing about my outfit. I wish I had some jewelry to pull it all together.”

Maul pressed his front fingers against the bridge of his nose and sighed with more dramatic flair than the teenager in front of him.

“Come with me.”

He led her back to his quarters. Once inside he opened up a large smooth wooden box to reveal a wealth of jewels and jewelry.

“Here. Take your pick, but return them when you’re done.”

Ahsoka’s eyes grew big with delight. She went through the box of treasures, handling each piece with a delicate curiosity.

“These are all so beautiful. You should wear some too.”

Maul made a displeased noise and took a seat at his small table. It was too late, though. Ahsoka had already picked out a gold chain to loop around his horns in a decorative manner. He growled lowly but allowed it to happen.

“Hmm, you need something else too.”

“And what of you?”

Ahsoka turned her attention back to the box of treasures. She picked out a necklace with a round pendant that had four symmetrical curved lines on its surface. It gave off a strong yet mysterious Force presence. She wrapped it around the Zabrak’s neck.

“Perfect!”

“I thought we were looking for jewelry for you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Ahsoka slipped a few rings onto her slender fingers and strung a silver chain necklace around her neck. The chain landed over the navy blue chiffon at the top of her dress and brought out its grey accents.

“Now we are ready!”

\---------------

The sky on Lehon was still a beautiful bright aquamarine and the temperature was warm, but not too hot. The gala was on a small island with white sand beaches and tropical flora aplenty. The ocean waves lapped up the shoreline with calming tranquility to it. Light glinted off the water from the shining sun above. 

Ancient ruins of past Jedi and Sith battles littered the planet’s surface. Altitudinous durasteel structures poked out of the water and some smaller debris took up considerable space on the island. The millennia of plant and animal life had seen to blending them into the tropical essence of the planet. Birds had made nests in them and vines, moss, and other foliage wrapped around many of the structures. Despite the years of discard and assimilation into the planet’s surface, filigree could still be made out on some of their surfaces. 

The four of them made their way to the gala, towards a large off-white building not too far off in the distance. Kenobi and Maul walked ahead of Anakin and Ahsoka on a small dirt path. The two younger more energized young adults were teasing each other and laughing. Kenobi looked over at Maul and down at his metal legs.

“I see you found a way to fix that clicking noise that had bothered you so.”

“I hadn’t realized everyone was so aware of my little irritant.”

Kenobi placed a hand on Maul’s shoulder.

“Maul, my brother, we are all Force users here. We can all sense each other’s feelings and unease.”

Maul looked down at Kenobi’s hand on his shoulder and back to Kenobi’s face.

“Brother?”

“Is that not what we all are? A family of sorts?”

Maul looked back at Anakin and Ahsoka. His black robes hung around Anakin’s tall frame. His jewelry, sparkling in the sun, pulled together Ahsoka’s gala outfit. He then looked down at the pendant over his heart. The pendant his own brother had used to find him when he’d been discarded as trash. He took the pendant in his hand and warmed the cool metal with his touch.

“Yes, I suppose that is what we are. What we have all become.”

They walked on towards the gala and Maul contemplated his thoughts from earlier. Perhaps there was more to him than hate and revenge. The ancient ruins surrounding them made him feel hope. Hope that even when something was designed for destruction, the nature of its surroundings could decide otherwise while still accepting the original construction of the entity.

The twisting in his gut happened again and made its way up to his throat. He swallowed it down and decided to allow himself this feeling. He’d never admit it to the Jedi, but they made him feel like he was at home.


End file.
